Vehicles have upholstery throughout the interior of the car to provide sound reduction and improve the look of the vehicles interior. Auto upholstery panels are often used to cover the inside of doors and other parts of the vehicle. Today most auto upholstery is attached to the inside of the vehicle by panel clips, glue or with some permanent alteration to the structure of the vehicle. This process is slow, time consuming, and expensive. This is particularly the case in custom vehicles.
Thus there exists a need for an auto upholstery panel that is inexpensive and easy to install.